NARUTO INTERVIEWS! NARUTO EDITION!
by XLOSTPRIDEX
Summary: hokay my interview for NAruto is here!


**AVATAR INTERVIEWS!!!!**

notes: I haff another account on Quizilla if ya wana look at tha better versions!

Alrightiez! As a newbie, i will introduce myself! I am XLOSTPRIDEX AND I LUFF COMEDY AND RANDOMNESS!!! if you think i am insane, that's just you. well, you've been warned!!! GOOOOOOOO!!!

Interview on PIE!!!

3...2...1... PIE!!!!!

ROLLING!!!

Host/me: we're back and we have Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation. Glad to have you here.

Zuko: Whatever.

Host: ok.. first question, do you like Katara? And how did the date go?

Zuko: No! She's my enemy! And it suck ass!

Host: Are you sure? Roll the footage.

On footage

Katara: So... What do you like to do for fun?

Zuko: Nothing.

Katara: ok. Eats soup

Zuko: What do you like to do for fun?

Katara: Well... Alot of things. Waterbend, Dance, and listen to my Jesse McCartney Cds.

Zuko: Jesse McCartney is gay. (No offense Jesse McCartney. Got nuthin agaisnt him ok?)

Jesse McCartney fans in audience: WTF?!! BOOO!

Katara: He is not gay!! You are!  
Water bends soup at Zuko Gets up and leave I've had it! He is the most unbelievable jerk I have ever dated!!

In Audience Naruto: BELEIVE IT!!!

Host: WTF?! Where did he come from? You aren't supposed to be on this show till next week!!

Zuko: I had more fun with Jin!!

Audience: Gasp

in audience Jin: Blush Really?

Footage over

Host: I guess that didn't go well.  
So... Gets closer to Zuko What did you do with Jin? Smirk

Zuko: Nothing!!

Host: Yeah. Sure. Smirk Shall we roll the footage?

Audience: Yeah!!

Host: Roll the footage!

Footage Rolling

Jin: I had fun. I want to give you a gift also. Now it's your turn to close your eyes.

Zuko: Closes Eyes

Jin: Kisses Zuko

Footage Over

Audience: Gasp! Ooooo!!!!

Iroh: My little Zu Zu got his first kiss!!!

Zuko: I said don't call me that!!

Host: ROFLMAO!!!!!

Zuko: Ahem! You were saying?

Host: Wait one.. Still laughing Zu Zu!! LOL!!!

Zuko: Shut up!

Host: Ok. stops laffing  
Gawd. why ya hafta be such a grouch?

Jet: Cause he can't get none!!

Host: LOL!!

Zuko: sits there with arms folded pissed Can we get back to the questions?

Host: Ok. Ok. Fine. Next question, Just exactly what did you do ith Katara's necklace?

Zuko: ... Nuthing!!!

Host: Really? Roll The Footage!!

Footage Rolling

Zuko: I feel Pretty! Oh so pretty! I feel pretty! And Witty! And Bright!

Footage over

Audience: LOL!!!! ROFLMAO!!!

Host: FOFLMAO!!!

Zuko: That was not me!!! It was some guy you just hired to do that!!

Host: really? Smirk

Zuko: You wipe that smirk off of your face right now!!!

Host: smirk I'm still smirking!!

Zuko: sits back in chair with his arms folded pissed look on his face

Sokka: I knew there was was something fruity about that guy.

Zuko: I am n ot fruity!!

Sokka: Oh? Then why are you always chasing Aang all the time?

Zuko: To get my throne back!!

Sokka: Sarcasm Right...

Host: Ok! Next queston, Do you love your sister?

Zuko: NO! NO! NO!

Host: ok. I'll let the footage be the judge of that.

Footage rolling

Zuko: I luv you Azula!! Hugglez

Azula: I luv you too big brother! Hugglez back

Azula: realizes cameras Get the hell off me! pushes him off What the hell are you doing in here?!  
Goes after camera men

Camera men: Oh shiz!! Cheese it!

Footage end

Audience: Gasp!!

Zuko: I never did that!!!

Host: Then why did you help her on the second season finally?

Zuko: To get my throne back!!

Host/Audience: Riiiiiiight! Sarcasm

Zuko: Gets pissed

Host: Ok. Last Question, are you and Zhao friends?

Zuko: NOOOOO!!!! THE MAN CAN BURN IN HELL ALL I CAN CARE!!!

Host: alrighty. Roll the footage!

Footage rolling

Zhao and Zuko at a bar singing kareoke and is wasted AS HECK!!!

Zhao/Zuko: Oh girls just wanna have fun! can can

Footage ends

Host: whatdya gotta say to that?

Zuko: That never happened!!!!

Host: Oh. Were outta time!! We will finish on next week.

interview over.

HAHAHA!! LOL!! ROFLMAO!!!

okiez. if you want your character in your avatar fan fic to be on my show, message me. dont forget to call 555-2343 for free tickets (if this is someone's real phone number i did not know)


End file.
